More to the Man
by AnotherDayDone
Summary: Set after the Shawarma scene. Steve is forced to consider his actions and feelings toward Tony and perhaps form an understanding if not friendship with the volatile man. I'm new at this writing game so each and every mistake is mine. Would enjoy constructive criticism should you wish to give it. And its good thing I own nothing with this universe and its characters, otherwise...


More to the Man

Steve was contemplating everything he had beheld today, while surreptitiously watching his team. _His team?_ Did he, he wondered, have the right to call this unique group, _his_ team? Scoffing to himself, he pushed his empty basket away and lowered his head in exhaustion. A good leader draws from experience and he had none. With possibly the exception of Thor, none of them had any experience, yet they followed his orders, even Thor and more surprisingly, so did Tony Stark.

Thor was/is a Norse deity for crying out loud and for the matter, his brother too. Thor commanded such power and had wielded it confidence and humility. The man was arrogant, his power, however was not. Where and how did he learn it? Granted, Thor had commanded men longer that Steve had been alive, but if he was a betting man, he would bet what little he had, Thor's constraint had come from a personal and hard experience or loss. Perhaps the loss of a friend, or a comrade in arms, or even a … With that thought, Steve sat a little straighter and glanced at the man. Thor had lost his brother.

To his right were the two Shield agents. This was a team he thought. He had met Natasha and for some reason, instinctively trusted her. She had brought Dr. Banner aboard and had learned Loki's true intentions through some unusual interrogation techniques and survived the Hulk below decks. She handled herself well also and with no doubt, knew she had his back. If not for her, he would not have let Agent Barton aboard the quinjet. Hawkeye was a good name for the archer, besides he honestly didn't get Stark's reference. Who or what is a legolas? Another thing to add to his growing list of things to look up when this was over.

Raising his eyes, Steve looked to the man across the table. He didn't know what to think of Dr. Banner, the modern version of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. The man was intelligent, soft-spoken with his ideas and opinions, quiet and content to sit in the back, unnoticed. Frankly, he was uneasy around the man for fear of the Hulk. They were all fearful of the Hulk, except Stark. Steve glimpsed Tony as he leaned back in his chair, exhausted and what? He was being quiet and that definitely wasn't Stark. It was exhaustion, thought Steve.

When the waiter came over, Tony got up and followed him to the register. It just occurred to Steve he had no money, and he doubted anyone else did. The waiter was gesticulating wildly with his hands and shaking his head back and forth. Thinking the worst, Steve went to diffuse the situation and was mildly surprised to hear Tony calmly answering him – in the man's own language! In his hands was a wad of bills and Tony was pointing to the broken windows and tables, foundation cracks and Steve watched as the man began to cry when Tony him the money. The man was smiling and nodding and Steve knew he was saying thank you, again and again. Steve was even more surprised when Tony blushed and put his arm on the man's shoulder and nodded.

Tony looked up to see Steve right behind him. He shrugged and stepped beside him and went down the hall toward the bathrooms when something fell out of his pocket. Steve picked it up on his way back to the table. The others were getting up and stretching tired, worn out muscles. It had been Tony's idea to get something to eat while waiting for transportation back to the helicarrier. When Steve was going to argue about getting the debriefing done,Tony caught his eye and nodded to Dr. Banner. Stark was right, they all needed the fuel. While the others went outside Steve waited for Tony. He threw the discarded napkin on the table and noticed how little Stark had eaten. Then he looked closer to the napkin. Was that blood? Steve knew Tony had taken some licks and the cuts and abrasions on his head were still oozing. Stark hadn't said anything so he let it go. After all, the man was a glory hound and if he was truly injured, they would all be hearing about it. Not giving it another thought, Steve stepped outside with the others when he heard the bathroom door shut and footsteps coming down the hall.

Nick Fury sighed as he watched the team seated before him, talking quietly among themselves. Stark was unusually quiet and Fury watched closely as the pale man held himself as rigid as the suit of armor he wore. If he didn't know better... wait a minute, he did know better. He strode to the room's com-center. "I need a medic here ASAP!" Maybe he was to quick to call this a team, he thought, as he turned back around only to watch Banner grab Tony and lower him to the floor.

"Did any of you check Stark over when he fell back to earth from God knows how far? Fury demanded as he eyed each person shake their head no. The medic took one look at the downed man and hollered for a stretcher. "Nay, I will be quicker" said Thor, as he gently picked up their man of iron."Lead the way to your healing room."

Minutes passed by as if hours and hours as if days. Four heads looked up when the Shield surgeon came into the room. "Though the surgery was pretty straight forward, it was touch and go until we controlled the hemorrhaging. Mild concussion, massive internal bruising, two broken ribs, lacerated spleen," the doctor stopped when he heard Captain Rogers quiet question, "Why didn't he tell us he was injured?"

Unsure how to answer without giving away his patients information, he hesitated and looked toward Director Fury. Squaring his shoulders he faced this most unusual team. "He likely didn't know, he stated. You have all seen the reactor in his chest but have you thought of the physical ramifications of that piece of technology in his chest? Consider the technology a metal shard, a foreign object and like all foreign objects our body is designed to get rid of them."

The team looked at one another unsure how to process what the surgeon had said. Exasperated, Fury took over. "Look people this biology 101. Stark is in constant pain from a metal prosthesis in the middle of his chest, made worse because he can't expand his lungs like we do daily, and take for granted. That's the best we can do to explain things, if you think you need more answers, ask Stark himself. Although, I would think you could figure it out for yourselves." As he was leaving the room, Fury caught Bruce Banner's eye and gave him a nod, hesitated, and then quietly said, "Dr. Banner, thank you. If you hadn't caught him..."

The surgeon also turned to leave, then stopped. "Personally I think Mr. Stark is a good man. I was the first doctor to check him out after Afghanistan, and he didn't complain about the pain then because in his eyes, it was a just punishment for...,the doctor's voice trailed off. Look, he continued while looking Steve directly in the eye, this man can put up good front and redirect people's attention and is damn good at it. Before you condemn him, I suggest you get to know him first. I'll inform you when Mr. Stark is settled in his room." With that, the doctor left.

"Where did that come from?" Steve muttered under his breath.

Natasha turned and looked at him. "The Doc's right, Cap. I went into an assignment with preconceived notions and guess what – I got exactly that." Seeing the confusion on his face, she elaborated. 'Tony Stark is an astute businessman and as such, is adept at reading people. I let what I thought I knew get in the way of actually seeing the facts. He let me see exactly what I thought I would see, nothing more nothing less except for one night when he asked a rather strange question. Had I been thinking more, and reacting less, I would have given a very different answer. Funny thing is, Tony took my advice because that's what I expected." Steve sighed and shook his head, more questions on his face.

"She's right Steve", Banner interjected quietly. "Tony made sure he wasn't that way with me. Every single one of you was/is scared of me becoming the other guy, therefore shied away. Tony did the opposite. In his way, he told me he accepted the other guy because that's who I am. He didn't force a talk,' Bruce gave a small tired chuckle, 'instead he showed me with a pointy object. The huge green rage monster saved Tony's life for that reason – he accepted the both of us." Bruce got up and started for the door. "I'm going to go find out where they're taking him and wait there. One more thing Steve', he said quietly, if Tony is the person you think he is, why did he tell you to call it? He gave himself, and us over to your leadership. Think about it."

Clint and Natasha got up and followed Bruce out the door, leaving Thor and Steve sitting there. "I suppose you're going to chew on me too", Steve said. Thor shook his head. "Nay. I came to this fight with an arrogance I hadn't presumed to have in some time. Verily, I believed I was beyond such

effrontery and I was wrong. I beheld mortals waging a war they had no hope of winning and then I saw the metal man leave his cocoon and challenge my brother. This act did not speak of selfishness or vanity, it spoke of a single brave man of earth, ready to do anything to keep his world and its people safe from harm." Steve didn't know Tony had confronted Loki. He doubted the others did too. What was the man thinking, leaving his suit and taking such a chance and all of sudden he understood, he was being asked to take his blinders off, and see the bigger picture. He felt Thor leave and suddenly he was replaying every moment.

 _He was with Phil Coulson on the quinjet, reading each file. He remembered the joy of seeing Howard Stark's son on the list of files, the sudden disappointment upon reading his profile and basically putting it to the side._

 _The sudden appearance of Ironman in Germany, just as arrogant and self-absorbed as the file had said. He replayed the moment Loki surrendered. There was respect in the man's voice when he acknowledged him - "Captain." How had he missed that? 'Because you weren't looking for it, that's why.' He assumed Stark was being an egomaniac when he took after Thor on his own. I would have done the same thing he realized. They couldn't lose their only lead on the tesseract._

" _How long have you been an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics? Since last night … the packet, Dr. Selvig's notes" At the time, he assumed the man was just exaggerating. Now, however, he wasn't too sure. There was nothing in Stark's file, what little he read, of the mans interest much less study in the field, and yet, he held his own with Dr. Banner._

 _He remembered walking into the scientists lab in time to see Stark jab the other with something. "Are you nuts? Jury's still out - you need to strut big guy" That's what Banner was talking about. "You need to focus on the problem. You think I'm not? Why didn't Fury call us in until now? I'm about the only name in clean energy right now." He thought Stark was puffing his chest and after few more exchanges, "You think he's hiding something? He's the spy, Cap. His secrets have secrets. We have our orders, we should follow them." It was Bruce though, that made him think "Steve, tell me none of this smells a little funky to you?" At that point, Steve realized Tony had been telling him just that, since he flew off the quinjet to fetch Loki back._

 _Steve dropped his shoulders further as he remembered another and quite possibly his worst moment._

" _A big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you? Genius. Billionaire. Playboy. Philanthropist. I know guys with none of that, worth ten of you. I've seen the footage. The only thing you fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, lay down on the wire, let the other guy crawl over you. I think I would just cut the wire. Always a way out. You know you may not be a threat but you better stop pretending to be a hero." Steve snorted. Sacrifice play – Stark had done it without question, without thought to himself, without hesitation. Fury had told Stark because he knew the man would make the play._

 _More closely now, he thought as he watched Tony enter the behemoth turbines of the carrier without hesitation, saw the grief shroud his eyes with the news of Agent Coulson's death, watched as he stepped into Loki's plan and the realization dawn as he made leaps in logic that Steve could barely keep up with._

" _Has Banner shown up yet? Banner? Just keep me posted." Stark had made a point of knowing the Dr. and not ostracizing the Hulk, for which he was thankful. His eyes widened in realization of something that Stark had already figured out – Banner was always angry and could call the Hulk at any time, but it was the surprises that worried the good doctor._

" _Call it Cap'n." Steve hadn't even thought about it, just assumed he was team leader because Fury had designated him leader but then, had the Director told the others? With that single sentence, Tony Stark had made them a team, with one leader, one direction to follow. Steve rubbed his hands over face and mussed his hair. He got up and made his way to Tony's room._

They had been taking turns sitting with Tony for the past few hours. It was Steve's turn now. Natasha and Clint were both getting attended to. Each had their fair share of cuts and abrasions. Bruce was sleeping in the next bed. Thor was talking to Director Fury of Loki's return to Asgard and the future of the tesseract. Sitting on the floor next to the bed, was one of the plates off the ironman suit. Tony had it beside him in the conference room and was absently making repairs on it while listening to the others. Steve bent to pick it up and realized how heavy the damn thing was. _How does he even move?_

Setting the piece back down, Steve glanced back to the bed, startled to see dark eyes watching him closely. Unsure what to say or do, he smiled and heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank God, Tony. You gave us a good scare." He picked up the water and slid the straw into the other man's mouth. Nodding, Tony pulled away. "Thanks, Cap. Pepper? Has anyone called her," he asked?

"Yeah we did, she will be here soon. Sleep Tony, you need the rest," he said quietly. He needn't have said anything as the man's eyes were already sliding shut.

"You did good Steve", Banner said quietly.

"I owe him an apology, Dr. Banner. I knew his dad you know, he started quietly, and I was expecting Tony to be just like him. After I read his profile I thought the apple had fallen very far from the tree and reacted to what I thought I knew and what I wanted – Howard. I was so far out of my depth here and to be quite honest, I felt the fool for being here except for the fighting. That I can do. I guess I need to finally accept things have changed and that I have to change too."

Smiling, Bruce said, "That's a good place to start, Steve." Steve returned his smile then gasped when he felt Tony's hand on his arm. He looked down, warm eyes regarding him sincerely. "You weren't the only one Cap – it takes two to tango, Tony rasped. Don't ever sell yourself short, you catch on pretty quick, for a Capsicle" Tony smiled and drifted off back to sleep leaving Steve to shake his head too.

Chuckling, Bruce said, "I think he just accepted your apology and apologized back though I don't think he will quit the teasing." Smiling and nodding his head, Steve agreed. Personally, he hoped the teasing continued. He needed to lighten-up and take a step forward and live life.

Two days later Tony was released from Shield's hospital. He was still pale, weak and in some pain, but not bad as other days – normal days. While meetings were being held, the few the team weren't a part of was spent talking and getting to know one another. Clint had flown him and Pepper to the tower where he showered, with help, changed clothes and took the car to meet the others. Thor was leaving with Loki and the tesseract and he was picking up Bruce. Tony smiled. It felt good to help, really help and make his life worth something other than death.

" _I'm not currently tracking their whereabouts. I'd say they've earned a leave of absence._

 _I don't think you understand what you have started, letting the Avengers loose on this world. They are dangerous._

 _They surely are. And this whole world knows it. Every world knows it._

 _Was that the point of all this? A statement._

 _A promise.  
Sir, how does this work now? They've gone their separate ways. We get in a situation like this again, what happens then?_

 _They'll come back._

 _Really sure about that?_

 _I am._

 _Why? Because we'll need them to."_

Staring out the to sky, Fury was still angry with the WSC. Out of fear, they tried to destroy New York with a nuke. NYC would have been gone, our mightiest weapons gone too, and the portal still open. He shook his head in disgust _Stark sure called that one_ , he thought. _The man surprised me. I didn't think he had it in him. In light of his father, Stane, and the Ten Rings, I'm astounded he was able to relinquish control. There is more in that man than meets the eye._ Fury almost laughed. _Good pun, old man,_ he thought.


End file.
